Our Chance
by The-Nobody-girl
Summary: Roxas and Namine have returned home to Destiny Islands. But, something happened. Are they still apart of Sora and Kairi? Or are the nobodies finally somebodies?I suck at summaries.RnR or no updating... It's my first fic. so be nice. Onegai?
1. Door 1: Awakening

_**Door 1**_

"Namine," Roxas called.

"Namine, please wake up." He shook her shoulders.

"Huh? Roxas?" The blonde girl's eyes opened slowly. She looked to her right and then to her left. She discovered a boy kneeling next to her holding her shoulder. She came to her senses at last, and sat up straight.

Her name was Namine, and she was a nobody. Just like Roxas.

Nobodies were beings who were never supposed to exist. They were things that were only half a person; created when another person with a strong heart or will was turned into a heartless or whose heart was taken away.

However, Roxas and Namine were special. They got to meet each other again and merged with their original selves.

Roxas was Sora's nobody, one of the masters of the Keyblades; and, like Sora, Roxas could also wield the Keyblade.

Namine was Kairi's nobody, one of the seven Princesses of Heart. Namine was a witch. At least that's what the real Ansem the Wise called her. She was a witch who was able to take apart, rearranged, and put together Sora's memories and those who were connected with him.

Roxas helped Namine to her feet. She looked around again and saw nothing but darkness. The two of them were standing on a platform that looked as if it were made of stained glass. The kind that you see in Churches. The glass was arranged in such a way it made a picture, and the picture was of Sora and Kairi.

They were lying on the beach. From a bird's eye view, their eyes closed and they were holding each others hands.

"Roxas?" Namine turned to him. "Where are we?"

"I don't know Namine," he was just as confused as her. "I woke up and we were both lying down," Roxas explained. "We were just here and I was, um," he glanced down quikily at the picture beneath them. "The last thing I remember is..."

_FLASHBACK_

_Sora and Riku were flying through the sky, cutting through the air and headed straight for the ocean. As they torpeedoed through the bright blue sky they splashed into the sea and surfaced for air, omly to hear a familiar voice calling._

_"Sora! Riku!" It was Kairi, their friend they searched for, for the longest time. She was waving at them beckoning them to come ashore. Sora shouted with joy, turned to Riku and both swam as fast as they could to the shoreline._

_Sora was the first to reach where his long lost friend stood. Just as he was about to reach her, out of nowhere, three figures dashed past Kairi. It was Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey. They jumped for joy seeing their friends returning from their final battle._

_Donald and Goofy tackled Sora and King Mickey jumped to greet Riku. Riku caught him before spinning around once and embracing his once lost comrad._

_Sora fell backwards into the shallow water, and got up to get a better look at his friends. He nuzzled Donalds cheek and hugged Goofy rejoycing with happiness that they were finally home. Together._

_Sora looked over at Riku and kept smiling to see that he was home too. Finally._

_Kairi made her way to Sora smiling tenderly, after a year of waiting at Destiny Islands for her two friends to come home. Kairi bent down slightly to Sora who was still sitting in the water with Donald and Goofy. Sora looked back up at Kairi, and chuckled while he told her, "W-We're back!" His smile was ear to ear._

_Kairi held out her hand and said, "You're home."_

_In that moment, there was a flash of yellow light and Kairi disapeared for moment. In her place was Namine. There was another flash, this time blue, and Roxas appeared where Sora was.They were both smiling at each other, hearing those words that they were finally home._

_"As long as Sora and Kairi are together, we'll always see each other..."_

_END FLASHBACK_

"That's what I remember," Roxas looked at Namine. "What about you?"

Namine looked at Roxas, and smiled. That made him blush. "That's what I remember too."

"Where do you think we are Namine?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know, but, I feel funny..."

"Yeah, me too..."

Namine walked around the platform, looking down, studying the picture that was on it. While she did this, Roxas walked around the edge of the platform staring into the darkness. Namine walked over to where Kairi's eyes were. She studied it then walked to where Kairi's and Sora's hands were. She smiled again softly.

"Namine! Look out!" Roxas called. Her smile quikly disappeared as she turned around and found herself being surrounded by Dusks.

"Roxas!" Namine called back to him. Her escape was futile as the Dusks fully surrounded her in the middle of the platform.

"Namine! Hang on I'm coming!" Roxas put his two hands together and drew forth the Kingdom Key, rushing in and slashing at the Dusks, clearing them out. He used his Reversal move and quikly slided behind four Dusks, eliminating them with a stroke of the keyblade. Finding an opening, Roxas ran towards Namine to protect her.

"Stay behind me Namine." Roxas put a hand out as to block her from harm.

"Alright."

The Dusks came charging toward them and Roxas slashed them with his keyblade.

The battle was over within minutes and an exhausted Roxas fell to his knees.

"Roxas!" Namine kneeled down at his side trying to comfort him. Roxas looked at Namine and dismissed the keyblade; Looking at her, he asked, "Are you alright?" Namine looked back at him and said, "Of course I am, you protected me Roxas."

"Thank goodness," Roxas sighed with relief. Feeling some of his strength return, he got to his feet with the help of Namine.

"Thanks."

"No problem Roxas." She smiled tenderly at him then asked, "Why did the Dusks appear like that?"

"I don't know, but look over there." He pointed in front of them and a door appeared.

"Should we go?" Namine asked.

Roxas took a step closer towards the door. "Yeah... I think we should."


	2. Door 2: Reuniting with 12 and 8

"_Should we go?" Namine asked._

_Roxas took a step closer to the door. "Yeah… I think we should."_

_**Door 2**_

A flash of light and pure silence.

"Roxas… Roxas wake up already…!" It was Namine calling.

"Huh?" He sat up straight, his vision was still blurry. Suddenly, he felt something in his shirt. He rubbed his eyes, that pinching feeling was still there though. In his shirt… It was pinching harder. 'What the heck?' He thought, a frown appearing on his face. The pinch was getting _worse._

Finally, he shot up. "What the hell is in my shirt!" Roxas started running around, his hands reaching behind his back.

Namine grabbed him behind by his collar and made him sit still.

"There's probably a crab in your shirt silly. Lift it up so I can see."

Slowly he lifted his shirt wincing here and there from the pain.

"'Kay Roxas, this may hurt a little." Namine placed her fingers on the crab's stomach and back, and gently pulled it off. A little of his flesh cut open, but besides that, Roxas lived.

"That was sore." He complained.

"There's only a little cut there, but you'll survive." Namine chuckled.

After there little incident, Namine and Roxas walked along. After clarifying that they were on a beach, they decided that they should look around for any more people. Or in their case, any more nobodies.

They walked further down the beach when they started to see buildings and streets.

Roxas raised an eyebrow and looked at Namine.

"Any idea where we are?"

"I have no clue…"

"I know where you are." Said a voice behind them. It was a woman with blonde hair

like Namine. It was shorter though and she had two pieces of hair that made her look a little like a bug.

"Larxene…" Namine whispered. Besides Axel, Larxene was the only other one who was nice to her when she was stuck in Castle Oblivion. Sort of…

"Namine… You know this lady?" Roxas asked quietly. "Who is she?"

Namine shook her head and looked away from Larxene to Roxas and said. "This is Larxene." She explained. "She's like us Roxas… Larxene is a nobody…" She finished.

Roxas' eyes went wide. He looked at Larxene and asked. "So do you no where we are?"

"The World That Can" She answered with a smile on her face.

"HUH?" Roxas and Namine said nsync.

"You know how there was The World That Never Was? This world is… The World That Can."

Roxas and Namine looked at each other again. Roxas spoke up, "Why are we here?"

Larxene just smiled. "You'll find out soon."

"You're unusually happy Larxene. Something really good must have happened, for you to smile like that." Namine smiled along with her.

"Roxas, Namine… Follow me. There's someone you'll probably be really happy to see." Larxene turned her back and started walking. She winked at Roxas before turning to lead them. He blushed.

They walked off the beach and onto a street, onto a sidewalk and past a few buildings. Surprisingly, on their way to, where ever they were going, there were other people around them.

'Are they nobodies? Or real people?' Roxas thought. Namine was thinking the same thing. Both of them were puzzled, and it showed. Larxene just laughed silently to herself.

After walking for about 10 minutes they came up to a large building. It was an apartment building. And a nice one too.

Larxene opened the double doors and Roxas and Namine followed her. They went through the lobby and into an elevator. Larxene pressed a button, indicating that they were going up to floor thirteen.

'That's far up.' Roxas thought.

The three of them leaned against the walls of the elevator. Roxas and Namine were just in awe, wondering where Larxene was taking them, and Larxene just kept smiling.

The elevator made a dinging noise and it stopped. "We're almost there." Larxene told them. "Down this hall…"

Namine followed with Roxas trailing behind the two blondes. They walked past a few red doors with numbers on them. Oddly, they weren't in order, but Larxene looked like she knew where they were going.

"How do you know where you're going?" Roxas asked. "Many of the numbers are out of order."

"When you get your room, you'll just know," Larxene answered. "It's weird like that…"

"Ookaay…" He sighed.

They stopped at a door that had the number "8" on it. 'Why does that sound familiar?' Roxas thought. He shrugged his shoulders.

Larxene knocked on the door and said, "They're here." She opened the door and walked into this huge apartment room. It actually looked more like a suite then an apartment room.

In the middle of the room there was a couch and on that couch there was a man with red, spiky hair.

The man's back was facing them. When he spoke he asked, "Took ya long enough," he turned around and revealed his face to them. "Roxas."

Namine gasped and covered her mouth, tears forming; and Roxas'eyes went big.

"A-A…" Roxas couldn't finish his name; he was over come with joy.

"The names Axel," he said. "Got it memorized?"


	3. Door 3: Something New That We Have

"_The names Axel," he said. "Got it memorized?"_

_**Door 3**_

"AXEL!" Roxas ran toward him.

He no longer wore Organization Thirteen's dark cloak. He had regular baggy, denim jeans with a chain, and a red muscle tee that matched his hair. (squeeaals).

"Axel! You-you…!" He stopped in front of him, staring at his face, confirming it was him. The one and only _'Flurry of Dancing Flames'_.

"You're here… Axel, you're really here." Roxas reached out his hand to touch him, Axel reached out his. They did their handshake, the one they made when they became friends at the Organization. _(you know the kind that good friends do?)_

"Still the same," Axel said. Roxas could only smile; being reunited with his best friend after everything that had happened. The Organization all seemed like a blur now. His best friend was here. Everything would be okay now. Even though he didn't understand what was going on.

"But, how?" Roxas asked. "When I merged with Sora, there was this memory of you… "Roxas looked at the ground then back at Axel. "Both of you were surrounded by Dusks! And then, then, you put the rest of your power into one final attack! And then…! and then…" Roxas trailed off. He didn't want to say the next part that he remembered. He didn't like that memory, of his best friend disappearing, his dreams melting away; and he wasn't there when it happened.

"Hey, hey," Axel started, looking down at him and patting him on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it! It's all good Roxas!" He smiled, trying to cheer him up. "Look at us, I mean…" Axel took a breath and looked at Larxene. They smiled, and then Axel looked back at Roxas again. "We're people now."

"Huh?" Roxas didn't get it.

"Oh. You didn't try it yet did you?" Axel asked. He looked towards Larxene once more with a brow raised. She spoke. "They just arrived. I found them on the beach and brought them here." Larxene smiled walking closer to the group.

"Oh, okay." Axel smirked. "Here, Namine, gimme your hand." Axel held her hand. "Now Roxas, gimme yours." Axel took his hand. "Now, this is going to be a little weird, but you'll be surprised at what you feel."

Roxas and Namine both raised a brow in confusion. "Huh?" they said in unison.

"Here, just don't freak out."

What Axel did next caught both Roxas and Namine off guard. Axel pulled Roxas' hand to Namine's chest, and Namine's hand to Roxas' chest.

"Oi, Axel!" Roxas cried while blushing a bright red. "Roxas," Namine said.

"Axel what are you doing…!" He cried again. "Roxas!" Namine yelled.

Roxas jumped a little, Namine had been trying to get his attention. "Shh, Roxas," Namine said. "Be quiet. Listen. And Feel…" Namine's face was filled with something, but Roxas couldn't place what it was. He looked at his hand that was being held to Namine's chest by Axel.

He did as he was told. He stayed quiet… _Bum-bump…_ He listened… _Bum-Bump…_ He felt… _Bum-Bump…_

Roxas finally understood.

"Namine," Roxas whispered. "Namine, is that…?" He looked at Namine, tears rolling down her cheeks and a smile forming on her lips.

Roxas looked at Axel. "Is this what you meant when you said… That 'We're real now'?" He quoted Axel. The Red-head just smiled he trademark smirk, looked at Larxene then back at Roxas. "Bingo." He answered.

"But, why." Roxas asked looking toward Namine, his new organ beating faster. "How?" His hand still on Namine's chest; he didn't want to move his hand; he wanted to keep it there and make sure it was still beating. Make sure that it was still real. Namine looked at Roxas and could feel her new organ beating faster as well. She looked at Axel and put her other hand on his chest.

"I'm happy for you, Axel," Namine smiled. She took her hands off of both Axel and Roxas and went over to Larxene. Namine felt Larxene's chest, and it was there. A new beating sensation. "I'm happy for you to, Larxene," Namine looked her in the eyes and more tears started rolling down her cheeks. Larxene removed Namine's hand from her chest and blushed a little. "Yeah, yeah, it's all good now." Larxene said. Namine smiled even more.

"I have a question though," Roxas interrupted. "Why do we… I mean how did we get these? I don't get it?"

Axel spoke up next. "Maybe we should ask the rest of them."

"The rest of them?" Roxas asked.

"The rest of Organization 13."


End file.
